


Quicksilver Sunrise

by Typing_is_the_new_writing



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, I think?, I'm on mobile so it might look weird sorry, It's the simple things ya know, One Shot, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut, Smut and Fluff, just fluff on the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typing_is_the_new_writing/pseuds/Typing_is_the_new_writing
Summary: "The soft strokes of dawn came through the curtains, painting the room in a golden glow. You awoke to find none other than Julian Devorak asleep next to you."It's a quiet early morning with Ilya. Short and sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so the first chapter's just some fluff and the next one's where things get going ;)  
> Also, thanks for checking this out, yknow? Lord knows we need more Julian fics around here, and if y'all agree you should drop a comment!

It doesn't matter how you two got here.  
Maybe it was a night on the town that was a bit illegal  
Maybe a trip to the market beneath the coliseum  
Maybe research ran a bit too late...

But that has little relevance now, doesn't it?

The soft strokes of dawn came through the curtains, painting the room in a golden glow. You awoke to find none other than Julian Devorak asleep next to you.

This was a rare sight indeed. Ilya was an early riser - and usually a light sleeper too. Normally you woke to find him already dressed and alert; often excited to talk to you again.

But not this morning.

No, this morning he was still in the still embrace of sleep. And sprawled out your arms and tangled in your legs, of course.

Your lanky lover was currently being spooned, the both of you fitted close together to avoid falling off the small bed at his place.

You took a moment to admire his face. It looked blissful - untouched by trouble. The morning glow softened the edges around him, tinging everything with an angelic light. It's not that normally his face was harsh, but this man was nothing if not a self-saboteur.

You smiled. It felt like ages ago when he drove you all over town - the market, the less-legal market, backstage at the theatre, and finally the pier. To dump you.

Effective, wasn't it?

You mind started to wander, but a small noise stole you from your thoughts.

It was Julian, a confused look falling over his sleeping face.  
"M/C? Are- are you..."  
An unconscious hand wandered to the edge of the bed, away from you.

Careful to ease his worry but not wake him, you pressed a warm kiss and a soft chuckle into his nape.

He stilled underneath you. It was moments like this that you relished - when he was vulnerable for you. Outside, he projected unquestionable confidence and wit; but only here, only for you, he became soft and sweet.

Absentmindedly, you ran your hands over his broad chest as you moved your kisses to his jawline, slowly making your way to the crook between his neck and shoulder to take a little nip.

A soft moan fell from his lips at that, and he arched his back, conveniently closing the space between your waists.

"Good morning, my love," you whispered sweetly behind his ear.

"M'rning," came the semi-coherent reply.

"Feeling well-rested I hope?"

"Mhm," you could hear the tender smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Feeling anything else?" You mischievously ask, sliding your hand south. There. Under the soft sheets was a shape anyone could recognize...

He drew in a small gasp as you took him in hand.

"Do you want some help with this?"

He returned a breathy, "God, yes,"

You started stroking him at a slow relaxed place, sliding your thumb over the tip, while you peppered his throat with slow, warm kisses, both of you humming with content.

Not even three minutes passed like that before you decided to up the ante.

"Mmh, darling, can I fuck you?"

A shaky whisper: "Oh god please,"

You withdrew your hand and were rewarded with a wimper as you laid Ilya on his back and straddled him. He looked up at you, and god, you've never seen him so beautiful.

His cheeks were pink and blushy, the same color dusting the tips of his ears. His eyes were mischievous as he bit his lip, daring you to kiss him.

And kiss him you did. Passionate and greedy, you bit those plump lips too - before you dropped your head to the crook of his neck and slid his member inside you and bit down again. God, you feel so filled up.

He moaned. Loudly. "Yes, oh, take me, take me!" He held on to your back, drawing you in more.

"You're mine." You began to rock and felt him shiver underneath you.

"Yessss," he hissed, "Yours. All yours. Forever yours."

You sat up, still grinding against him, and anchored your hands on his shoulders, using them as leverage to drive him deeper. A sharp intake of breath. His warm hands found new purchase on your hips, only a few inches short of encircling you entirely as the two of you swept together, panting and moaning for what felt like hours.  
And then your started feeling it; the pressure building inside you, bringing you closer with every stroke. Ilya was nearing too, his breaths became more erratic and his eyes went wild. "So close, I'm so close, oh god don't stop, don't stop, DON'T STOP!" He cried. You laid on his chest again, took his lips in yours, his hair in your fist, and doubled down - going faster, and harder, and deeper; drinking the moans from his mouth like wine. They got louder and more desperate, begging you for more, and the he started shuddering, a low and drawn out groan leaving his lips as he came. You felt his seed rush inside you, filling you up even more, and you tipped over the edge, stars filling your vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it was ok? Hard to write out things you've never done before. If you liked it, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
